Quest For The End
by crystaldragon275
Summary: When a girl wakes up in the Overworld with no memory and meets two other girls, a dragon girl and a human, they set off on a journey to learn the girl's past, and to save the End from a group of players who want to destroy all life on it, including it's leader, the Enderdragon.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Quest for the End

**A/N: Hey, guys! Today we're doing a Minecraft fanfiction!**

**Seto: The story revovles around a girl named Upendi who wakes up in the Overworld with memory of what happened before.**

**Deadlox: No memory?!**

**Seto: She meets two girls named Endra and Aqua and they set off on a journey to defeat a group of players who are trying to find the Enderdragon so they can destroy him and the End.**

**Sky: That would be awesome!**

***Takes out diamond sword***

**Sky: ...On second thought, the End is beautiful. Why destroy it?**

**Good. **Anyway, enjoy!****

The first thing she saw was a dark sky.

She sat up, rubbing her sore head, slightly messing up her black hair. She was in a place filled with trees, with a hole filled with water beside her, which showed the sky's reflection. A soft breeze made the leaves on the trees move up and down, making a quiet rustling sound.

_Where am I...? _She thought, feeling nervous due to the uncomfortable silence. A sudden noise made her turn around as her purple eyes widened. She saw nothing at first.

Then an arrow shot out of a tree and hit her in the right arm.

"Agh!" She clutched her arm, gritting her teeth. She saw a skeleton jump out of the tree as she pulled out the object, ready to fire another arrow. She immediately started running as the skeleton fired his second arrow, which flew right past her.

_What's even going on?! _She thought. _What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?! Well aside from my name...and my age, for whatever reason. But other than that, I am absolutely-_

She suddenly bumped into another girl, and fell to the ground. The two stood up after a moment.

"What..." The other girl tightened her grip on a sharp object she was holding. "Who are you?!"

"I have no idea!" She shrunk back, not wanting to be attacked yet again.

"Well-" The other girl froze. "Wait, what? You don't know who you are?"

"N-No," She shook her head. "Aside from my name. And age, but I don't know why I can remember that, I just woke up here-"

"Name and age?" The other girl tilted her head. "And that would be...?"

"Um..." She hesitated, not wanting to answer this girl. Though, she also didn't want her to hit her with that object, either. "W-Well, my age is 15...my name's Upendi."

The other girl lightly gasped. "Upendi?"

"Yeah..."

The other girl looked shocked for a moment, before shaking her head. "Alright. I'm Endra."

Upendi nodded. "Um...okay..."

Endra than gasped when she saw the arrow in Upendi's arm. "How did..."

"Oh, this?" Upendi looked at the wound, and nervously chuckled. "A skeleton shot me from a tree. He fired another one, but I started running and it missed."

"I see," Endra held out a hand. "Come on, we need to treat that wound."

"I..." Upendi gulped. "A-Alright..." She followed Endra through the dark place.

"So, what were you doing here in the middle of the night?" Endra asked.

"Well, I just woke up here with no memory of my life," Upendi shrugged. "Then there was the thing with the skeleton and bumping into you and all that..."

"You just woke up here with no memory of your past?"

"Er...yeah..."

The two eventually arrived at a wooden house.

"You live here?" Upendi asked.

"Yeah," Endra nodded. "It doesn't look like much, I know, but it keeps the monsters out. That's good enough for us."

"Us? You're not alone?"

"Yeah, I have a friend with me."

"Oh..."

The two entered the house, where a girl was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey, Aqua!" Endra closed the door behind her.

The girl looked up. "Oh, hey!" She put down her book and walked to Endra. "Who's the girl behind you?"

"This is Upendi," Endra smiled. "She woke up in the forest with no memory of her life. She only knows her name...and her age, for some strange reason."

"Okay...?" Aqua tilted her head. "So, you're saying she just woke up here with no memory of her life?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, remember what the Ocean Dimension said?"

Endra's eyes widened. "I...I do..."

"Do you think...it might be _her_?" Aqua whispered.

"Dear Dragons, it might..." Endra glanced at Upendi.

"What...?" Upendi took a step back. "Uh, what do you guys mean?"

"It's a long story," Endra sighed. "I'll tell you later. For now, we ought to fix up that wound."

"How'd that happen?" Aqua asked.

"A skeleton shot me," Upendi shrugged.

"Oh..."

Endra sat Upendi down on a chair, and examined the wound. "It's not too bad, but chances are that wound might be a little infected."

"Infected?!" Upendi shrieked.

"I said a little, Upendi," Endra got out a bag. "If that arrow was still in your arm, nothing in here could fix it."

"Thank goodness," Upendi sighed in relief.

"Well, you know what nature can do," Aqua chuckled. "Maybe it's really infected."

"ACK!"

"Aqua!" Endra smacked her friend's arm. "Could you _not _scare her?"

"Alright...sorry..."

* * *

Upendi looked out the window, watching the animals roam the forest. She kept thinking about what Aqua said.

_'Do you think...it might be her?'_

Who's this "her"? And why did Endra look so shocked?

_Those questions will be answered, Upendi..._

"Huh?" Upendi looked up, and saw nothing but the moon and stars. But was it just her...

Or was there two purple eyes looking at her, for a split second?

To Be Continued...

**A/N: And that's the beginning!**

**Seto: Also, we'll be deleting this story called "Prologue of the Dimensional Three", since it doesn't really make sense to just start that kind of story without an explanation.**

**Sky: Also, WHEN WILL THEY BE BACK?**

**In time.**

**Bajan: Thank Notch!**

**And don't forget, we accept OCs. Here's the required descriptions which you can list any way you want.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Home**

**Species**

**Backstory**

**Solar: Anyway, please review!**

**Aqua: And no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Story

Chapter 2- The Story

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: Today Endra explains to Upendi what Aqua was talking about, and they set off for Enderville, a village full of villagers with purple robes.**

**REPLY TIME!**

**Solar: In reply to SILVERBRO14: I don't see why not. I mean, when you think about it, using chat dialogue…yeah, it's not really that cool.**

**Enjoy!  
**The next morning, Endra and Upendi sat on the top of a tree next to their house.

"So, Endra, what was Aqua talking about last night?" Upendi asked.

"Well," Endra answered. "It all started when the Celestialdragon and Lunardragon were born. They raised the sun and moon. Soon, Celestial laid an egg that had three sections. One was different shades of blue, another was red and orange, and the last one was black with purple particles that we call 'Ender Particles'.

"When they hatched, the Aetherdragon, the Netherdragon, and my father, the Enderdragon, were born. Aunt Aether loved Dad and wanted to make sure he was comfortable with ruling a dimension, but Uncle Nether wanted to make sure Dad never ruled a dimension. Nether's teasing got so bad that one day he attacked his brother. That's when Aether realized her destiny was to protect the world and banished Uncle Nether to the void, where he created the Nether, where we should probably go to get more info. Anyway, a few years later, Dad and Aunt Aether were adults and it was time for them to create their own dimension. Aunt Aether created her dimension, the Aether, but before Dad could create his, Nether interrupted the Ceremony. He tried to stop his brother, but ended up getting into a fight with Aether. While they were distracted, Dad created his dimension, the End. Nether saw this, and was furious. He realized his destiny was to destroy everything, and tried to ruin the End. Dad however, stopped him and sent him back into the Nether. A few years later, Dad was defeated and revived. His defeat created the egg I hatched from after just a few weeks. I was heir to the throne. Five years later, Dad was defeated and revived again, making another egg. Soon, my sister hatched and…" Her voice trailed off. She turned to Upendi. "She looked kind of like you…"

"And then one day...I was 15 and she was 10. We were chatting with an Enderman when suddenly, Aunt Aether came through the portal. She said that she overheard a group of players trying to take my sister. They soon came, but I flew up to an Obsidian Pillar. But the lead player was starting to build his way up, so I had to create a portal to the Ocean Dimension and throw her in, erasing her memory. We soon got a call from the Ocean Dimension a few years later, when I was 20, saying they had to throw her into the Overworld because players were invading them. I went into the Overworld to look for her. I met Aqua there, and I learned she was looking for her father. We both set off to find our loved ones, and we're still searching today."

"Whoa," Upendi whispered. "So that's why Aqua thought I was your..." She seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Yeah, and she could be right. I mean, you look somewhat like her, and you said you had no memory, so—"

"We should go to Enderville!" Aqua said, walking towards the tree.

"Enderville…Aqua, that's a great idea!" Endra agreed. "We could find out about Upendi there!" She jumped off the tree.

Upendi did the same. "What's Enderville like?" She asked.

"Well, it's pretty cool. Every villager there had purple robes, but you still tell the difference for some reason. In one building, there's a portal to the Nether. There's a villager in that dimension who can tell us everything."

"Cool!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Endra said.

With that, they set off to Enderville.

The End

**A/N: It's done at last! :D**

**Aqua: What's with the sudden symbols?**

***Shrugs***

**Solar: Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll join them on their journey…just kidding! :D**

**Aqua: Enough symbols!**

**All: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Journey to Enderville

Chapter 3- The Journey to Enderville

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Aqua: Today Upendi, Endra, and Aqua are traveling to Enderville, and Endra tells Upendi more about the End. Also, we redesigned the characters (because the old designs were garbage). Their new appearances are at the end!**

**Solar: Reply time! In reply to SILVERBRO: What. :|**

**Enjoy!**

"It's a whole new wooorld!" Upendi sang as she ran around the desert.

Aqua sighed.

"Speaking of new worlds..." Upendi went beside Endra. "What's the End like?"

"Well, it's kinda dark," Endra explained. "There's no sun, or clouds, or moon, or stars, just black. But you get used to it after a while. The Endermen are tall and black, with purple eyes."

"Like yours?"

"Yeah, except they glow. Anyway, they're really nice, but unless you're a child of any of the Dragons, don't _ever _look at them in the eyes. They'll attack you. Same kind of thing goes for my Dad, but he'll turn away. The End Stone is _really _hard to mine. You'll need a diamond pickaxe, a tool made for mining. When you jump through the portal, you'll either be in the middle of the Island or off it. You got to use a _lot _of blocks if you want to get to the surface...That's all I really know about the land."

"Cool!"

"And I have a feeling you want to know about Dad."

"I honestly do..."

"Well, if you were to meet him, you'd _love him. _He's so kind and caring, and is willing to do anything for his subjects. When players started to attack our place, he swore to protect us no matter what. And when my sister was sent to the Ocean Dimension, the Enderdragon made the king promise to protect her."

"Wow...He sounds amazing!"

"He is."

"I swear, I cannot wait until the day-_OW!" _Upendi was cut off when she walked into a cactus, and got needles in her arm. She was trying to pull herself out. "OW! ENDRA GET THESE OUT! IT HURTS!"

"Stop struggling, Upendi!" Endra yelled. Upendi did so. She was shaking, and a tear was in her left eye.

Endra sighed. "Stay still while I do this." She walked over to the cactus and slowly pulled Upendi's arm out of it.

Upendi yelped. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Trust me, you'll be fine—" Endra began but her eyes widened when she saw something.

"W-what's happening?"

"..." Endra remained silent.

Aqua turned around and saw something they really didn't want to see.

The sun was going down.

"Aw, come on!" Endra yelled.

"Quickly!" Aqua almost screamed. "GET HER OUT!"

After a few more seconds, Endra _finally _managed to pull Upendi out of the cactus.

Upendi sighed in relief and rubbed her arm. "Thank you so much..."

"No problem," Endra smiled. "Now come on. We gotta get to Enderville before the sun goes down."

"What happens when the sun goes down?" Upendi tilted her head.

"Monsters come out and try and kill us..."

"WHAT?!" Upendi rushed over to Aqua and picked her up.

Endra raised an eyebrow. _How can she do that?_

"LET'S GO BEFORE THEY _GET TO US!_" She ran off in the eastern path.

"WAIT UPENDI!" Endra yelled, but she was gone already.

That was weird. She knew only one person that got frightened enough to get confused about directions.

That person was...

Endra shook her head. _Nah, you're just a little stressed about the whole thing. What are the odds it's actually her? You'd recognize her immediately._

A scream snapped her out of her thoughts. Realizing it was coming from the eastern path, where Upendi was running, she flew in that path.

Rising up into the sky, she saw the two being circled by zombies, skeletons, and spiders.

"Oh, Notch, no!" Endra yelled, swooping down. She landed right on top of a skeleton, breaking it into a pile of bones.

Upendi's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"That's cool, I know," Endra smirked, before a spider pounced at her from behind.

"ENDRA, LOOK OUT!" Aqua yelled, but the spider brought her down already, followed by a bunch of other monsters.

Upendi watched in absolute horror as Endra was brought down by skeletons, zombies, spiders, and other creatures she didn't know of. Anger slowly replaced her shock, and from the corner of her eye she saw Aqua sword, which was whacked out of Aqua's hand by a zombie.

Upendi ran over to the sword and picked it up. Aqua was yelling at her to stop, but she didn't listen. She just charged at the monsters and started slashing the sword like a maniac. She killed a few monsters, but some dodged, and the rest she was just missing.

And then she was also taken down.

All Upendi could see was a blur of green, black, white, turquoise, red, along with a couple others. Also, the tall, midnight black creatures, who must've been the Endermen Endra was referring to, seemed to be trying to stop the monsters...and pulling a couple off.

Upendi closed her eyes tightly. _Well, Endra, Aqua, we had good run, as short as it was...is that even how the phrase is used? I don't know and at the moment, I don't care._

In a few moments, Upendi felt herself rising into the air. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she, Endra, and Aqua were flying up in a purple pillar of light at a rather fast pace, guided by Endra.

"Wow," Upendi whispered, a smile finding its way onto her face. Seriously, first Endra has wings, then her father's a freaking dragon, _then _she has cool powers.

Best first-day-in-the-Overworld ever.

In seconds, they were on the ground.

Aqua sighed in relief. "Thanks, Endra."

"No problem," Endra smiled. "Now, let's get to Enderville before that happens again."

"No need for that," Aqua pointed behind Endra.

"What do you—?" Endra turned around and gasped.

There was a village, and through some windows the three saw villagers in purple robes.

"We found it!" Upendi shouted, jumping up and down. "We actually found it!"

Endra put a hand on her mouth, silencing her. "Shouting attracts monsters. Silence does nothing. 'Kay?"

Upendi nodded.

"Anywho," Endra smirked, turning to the village. "Let's go, shall we?"

Upendi grinned. "Let's."

Since it was night, the village was rather quiet, and no one was outside. Upendi felt a little uneasy, and wanted to run away.

But then again, the last time she did that she nearly got killed by monsters, so...

"Queen Endra!"

The three turned and saw a middle-aged villager, with a light gray goatee, waving to them from the door of a large house.

"Oh! Mayor Jet!" Endra waved back. "Great to see you!"

"I see there is someone new with you!" The Mayor smiled warmly. "Who is she?"

Upendi slightly shuffled, looking down.

Endra chuckled. "Sorry, she's a little shy. Her name's Upendi, she doesn't know who she is...except for the fact that we're five years apart."

The Mayor nodded. "I see. Well, Upendi, Endra, Aqua, why don't you join us for dinner?"

Upendi blinked. "Dinner?"

Endra smiled wider. "Sounds great. Come on, guys."

"I don't know...I mean..." Upendi gulped, turning around. Seeing a zombie in the distance, she quickly turned around and said; "Never mind, dinner sounds good!"

To Be Continued...

**A/N: And we're done! =D**

**Aqua: As you're reading this, we are rapidly working on chapters for each story! Hopefully we'll have most or all of them uploaded by tonight!**

**Solar: For now it's commercial break, with the character redesigns right here!**

**Upendi- Black hair (looks like Endra's original hair but with a pointed end and a point at each side), dark purple eyes, black hoodie with purple-blue T-Shirt on the inside, jean shorts that nearly reach to kness, black shoes.**

**Endra: Light purple hair with point at end, pink-purple eyes, black hoodie zipped up with Ender Crystal on sleeves, jeans with light purple ends, black boots.**

**Aqua: Blue hair with light blue highlights, green eyes, white hoodie zipped up, jeans, grey sneakers.**

**And that's it! :3**

**Aqua: Well, until the next several minutes or so, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* YOU'VE GOTTA BE—**

**All: See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4- Dinner With Some Villagers

Chapter 4— Dinner With Some Villagers

**A/N: Hi friends! :3**

**Solar: Today we're doing another chapter of this… *Rolls eyes* Yay…  
No worries. The crazy stuff is starting.**

**Solar: Thank goodness. -_-**

**Summer: So, in this chapter, Upendi, Endra and Aqua have dinner with the Leaders of Enderville. And a new OC is introduced.**

**REPLY TIME! In reply to Red Feather: She'll appear in this chapter! :D**

**Aqua: In reply to The Soul of Silver: .3.**

**Welp, onto the chapter!**

**All: Enjoy!**

"Th-thank you," Upendi quietly said to a person pouring a strange liquid into the strange-looking glass beside her plate. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…What is this?"

Aqua facepalmed. Endra chuckled.

"It's water," She answered. She leaned over to Aqua.

"Yeah, it's best if we ask him."

"Excuse me, Mayor," Aqua spoke up.

"Th-The reason we came here's a little complicated…" Endra looked nervous, before Aqua nudged her. "It's about Upendi."

The Mayor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Endra nodded. "Thing is…she told us she woke up near our house with, as I said, no memory except some of who she is. She sort of looks like…" She shook her head. "N-Never mind, that's just false hope. We decided to come here to figure out who she really is."

Suddenly, a brown-haired girl with purple eyes burst through the door, slamming it behind her. She seemed panicked, her hair in a mess.

Upendi's eyes widened. "You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" The girl shakily yelled. "It's not like a bunch of Endermen were chasing after me yelling 'IMPOSTER, IMPOSTER'!"

Endra facepalmed. "They can be so uneducated sometimes…"

"Say what?" The girl gave her a look.

"Oh, uh…" Endra clear her throat. "I'm Endra, daughter of the Enderdragon and—"

"_The Enderdragon_?!" The girl gasped.

"Yeah…"

"Whoa…So the Enderdragon actually…I mean, every female dragon is related to him…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Aqua shouted, standing up. "The Enderdragon lays eggs—_Heck, every single Notch dang dragon in the freaking book lays eggs when they're defeated, and then they revive again_!"

"Aqua!" Endra sat her friend down. "You know she probably never read about this. Could you not overreact for once?"

Aqua sighed. "Yeah…sorry about that, a lot of people get confused."

The girl nodded. "I see…Anyway, I'm Gloria. I was just walking to this place when this Enderman shouted 'Imposter!' and they all started running after me."

Just then, there were a bunch of bangs at the door.

"Ugh…" Endra stomped to the door and opened it. "She's not an imposter, Minecraftians have purple eyes too!"

The Endermen spoke in an echoed kind of voice. "_Princess Endra, that is not why we are here. We sense another Ender Spirit in here._"

"What?!" Endra turned to Aqua and Upendi in shock, before looking back at the Endermen. "The one with the blue hair is a human…It isn't one of the—"

"_Villagers, I understand,_" The Enderman nodded.

"So, that means…" Endra gasped. "I'll see The Villager In The Nether tomorrow. He'll tell us what's happening."

The Endermen nodded and left. Endra closed the door.

She turned to the table, walked over to it, and slammed her hands on the wooden surface in front of the Mayor.

"We need to see him. Tomorrow."

"I understand, Princess Endra," The Mayor nodded.

"You mean that guy?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, that guy. The Villager In The—"

"First off," Upendi stood up. "We need an abbreviation for that dude. Second off, I have no idea what's happening. Can someone explain?"

"Upendi," Endra sighed, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "If what I was thinking wasn't just false hope…you could be in more danger than ever."

"What do you mean?!" Upendi's eyes filled with fear. "I'm in danger?! Why?! Who's this Nether Villager guy?!"

"Upendi, calm down," Endra pulled Upendi into an embrace. "It might not be true."

"What might not be true?!"

"Remember that talk we had before we got here? About what Aqua was saying?"

"What do you—" Upendi stiffened. "Oh."

"No need to worry, though. Let's just finish dinner."

Upendi nodded.

"So, uh…" Gloria bit her lip. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Endra said, sitting down. "I'll tell you later…"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Things just got dramatic!**

**Solar: AT LONG LAST! =3**

**Aqua: Next time, the three…we need a name for the guys.**

**Summer: The Three OCs Who Don't Do Much?**

**Too long.**

**Solar: The Three Dull OCs?**

**Aqua: SOLAR.**

**Winter: The Three Myths or something?**

***Shrugs* That'll do for now. The Three Myths see the Villager In The Nether…who also needs an abbreviation. We'll do it next chapter.**

**Aqua: Until then, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* Ugh…**

**All: See ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- The Villager In The Nether

Chapter 5- The Villager in The Nether

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome back to Quest For the End!**

**Aqua: Today, Endra, Upendi, Aqua, and Gloria visit the Nether, and the Villager that lives there.**

**Summer: Who will be able to figure out who Upendi is.**

**Winter: The end will be very surprising.**

**Solar: And shocking. In other words, it's a plot twist.**

**Pretty much. Anywho...**

**All: Enjoy! :D**

Upendi stared at the portal in front of her. "So...What is this?"

"The Nether Portal," Endra answered, walking to the black frame. "It'll take us to the Nether."

"Not quite yet," Gloria entered the room. "It's not activated. " She took out two things. One appeared to be a type of metal, and the other was something black and shiny.

"What's that?" Upendi asked, taking a step back.

"Flint and steel," Gloria walked to the portal and did...something...with the flint and steel. Next thing Upendi knew, the empty spot in the frame was purple and transparent, with swirl patterns that seemed to be moving.

"The heck..."

"Flint and steel activates the portal," Aqua explained. "I have no idea why, but it does. Life is so confusing sometimes..." She sighed as she jumped into the portal, and disappeared.

Upendi yelped. "_What happened to her?!_"

"Calm down, Upendi," Endra slightly laughed. "She just went through the portal. She's in the Nether now."

"A-Alright..."

"Now we just need to go in."

"_What?!_" Upendi ran away, and bumped into the closed door. "Ow!"

Endra sighed. "You won't get hurt or anything. We're going to the place where the Villager In The Nether is."

"He needs an abbreviation..." Upendi whispered as the two went into the portal.

* * *

Everything was purple, and swirling. The four walked through the violet land, their footsteps echoing.

"This is pretty cool," Gloria grinned.

"It is," Aqua agreed. "I never thought we'd be walking through a purple place, with swirls all around us."

"You get used to it after a while," Endra said, walking in front. "Especially after doing this practically a thousand times. We should be in the Nether very soon."

"So, how exactly is this Nether Villager going to tell me who I am?" Upendi asked. "I mean, I know he's good at that, but I still don't know _how _he's going to do it."

"I...actually don't know either," Endra shrugged. "But we'll know once we get to the Nether. Come on, we're almost there."

* * *

The first thing Upendi noticed was that the Nether was hot.

Very hot.

"I'm melting," Aqua groaned as the three walked through the dimension. "Are we there yet?!"

"Oh my dragons, Aqua, we were here for two minutes," Endra glared at her friend. "It's not like we're in a volcano."

"You might as well say we are! It's hot, we're below the surface, it's hot, there's lava, it's hot, we could lose our lives here, it's-"

"It's hot, isn't it?"

The four yelped and looked up. On a platform made of some kind of brick, a villager in a white robe was staring at them. He smiled. "I apologize if I startled you. I am the Villager In The Nether."

"We kind of knew that," Aqua crossed her arms.

"Aqua!" Endra covered Aqua's mouth. "This is a very great man! Don't be mean!"

"It is alright, Princess Endra," The Villager held up a hand. "I have heard things like this before."

"Really?" Upendi gasped. "That's awful! You seem really nice!"

"Yeah, actually," Aqua nodded, mouth no longer covered. "You're kind of a Captain Obvious, but otherwise you're pretty cool."

"Yeah," Gloria stepped forward along with Endra. "Anyway, Mr...Villager..."

"Just call me Villager."

"Okay. Villager, we came here because this girl..." Endra glanced at Upendi. "...woke up in the Overworld, with no memory of her life. She only knows her name...and her age."

"I see," The Villager jumped down from his platform-which actually wasn't very high-and walked to Upendi. "Young one, what is your name?"

"U-Upendi, M-Mister..." Upendi shrunk back. Endra put a hand on her shoulder. "E-Endra said we're five years apart."

The Villager nodded. "What happened when you first woke up?"

"W-Well, I woke up in a forest at night. Then an arrow suddenly went in my arm. I saw a skeleton. He shot another arrow, which I avoided. I then ran through the forest, and bumped into Endra. She took me to her house, where I met Aqua, and then we went to Enderville, and now we're here."

"So, you woke up in a forest, and you don't know how you got there?"

"Yes, Mr. Villager."

The Villager turned to Endra. "What happened when you took Upendi to your house, Princess Endra?"

"Well, when we went inside, Aqua looked up from her book. When I explained everything to her, she asked a couple of questions, and when I answered them she said..." Endra gulped. "She said it might be _her_."

The Villager nodded. "I will see." He turned to Upendi. "Give me your hand."

"O-Okay..." Upendi whispered, doing what she was told. The second their hands touched, everything went black.

* * *

_The humans jumped through some kind of portal. Upendi suddenly was flying up, in some person's arms. They landed on a black pillar, and suddenly a blue portal appeared. She could hear blocks being placed on the portal._

_"I wish I didn't have to do this..." She heard a voice whisper. "But I want you to be safe..."_

_Upendi was suddenly pulled into an embrace by a girl. "I love you, Upendi...Goodbye..."_

_She was then thrown into the portal, and the last thing she saw were a pair of purple eyes filled with tears._

* * *

_"Upendi?"_

_"Huh?" Upendi looked around the dark world. "Where am I?"_

_"You are just unconscious, Upendi."_

_"Uh, okay?"_

_"When you wake up, you will find out who you really are."_

_"Well, that's a good thing," Upendi smiled._

_"You will save lives."_

_"Whoa, wait, what?!" Upendi's eyes widened. "Uh, slow down there, I'm going to save people? I don't even know myself yet!"_

_"Do not worry, little one. You will find out who you are very soon. And we will meet again."_

_"Really?" Upendi blinked. "Well, that's...nice...I'll see you when we meet, I guess?"_

_"Indeed. Goodbye, Upendi. Don't give up on hope."_

_"What?"_

* * *

Upendi awoke with a gasp. She took a step back. "Whoa..."

"Upendi..." Aqua whispered. "A-Above your head..."

Upendi looked up, and saw a type of crystal.

"What the heck..."

"That is an Ender Crystal," The Villager told her.

It was an Ender Crystal.

An _Ender _Crystal.

"So...I'm an Ender Crystal?"

Upendi heard someone facepalm.

"No, if a symbol appears above your head, it means you are a child of a certain deity."

"What's a..."

"Upendi's the daughter of a dragon?!" Gloria shouted.

"Indeed," The Villager smiled wider. "She is the daughter of the..."

"Enderdragon," Endra whispered. "S-So that means..."

Endra didn't need to finish that sentence. Upendi knew what she was going to say.

This was what the voice was talking about. She finally knew who she was. And that might just mean she's going to save at least one person in her life...perhaps a world.

"Yes, Endra," The Villager nodded. "This is the girl you've been looking for."

Everyone gasped.

"This," The Villager continued. "Is your sister."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Dun dun daaa!**

**Aqua: Who saw that coming? *Raises paw***

**Solar: (Sigh)**

**Summer: Well, the drama is just beginning. Because the next few chapters are just as suspensful...and stuff.**

**Winter: Suspense...yay. .3.**

***Facepalm***

**Summer: Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* UGH!**

**All: See ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6- The Past Is In The Past

Chapter 6— The Past Is In The Past

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: So, in this chapter, we see the group's reactions to Upendi being Endra's sister.**

**Solar: They're…Dang it, I can't make a pun!**

**Summer: Thank goodness…**

**Anyway…**

**All: Enjoy!**

_What?!_

The was the first thought that came to Upendi's head. And that was all she could think.

How could she be Endra's sister? She didn't have wings like her, she didn't have crazy powers like her, she didn't live in the End like her…It was just impossible!

But, somehow, Upendi believed it. After all, this Nether Villager guy seemed very trustworthy. He probably couldn't lie even if he tried. So it had to be true.

Still…Upendi hadn't even known Endra that long, and then she finds out they're related. It was just so shocking.

And plus, if she was Endra's sister, that meant she was the Enderdragon's daughter (as the Nether Villager pointed out), a _princess of the End_, and she was a _human-dragon hybrid_.

Life had gotten so much more complicated.

"I…" Upendi finally found her voice. "How?!"

The Villager shrugged. "You were simply born like that."

"B-but I don't…" Upendi shook her head. "I...it just…"

"It seems impossible!" Gloria finished her sentence. "It's not that we don't believe you, but Upendi and Endra seem so different, save for the eyes."

"You have purple eyes, too, you know," Aqua said.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying."

Endra was silent.

"Um…" Upendi whispered. "Endra? Are you—"

Endra flew away.

"What the heck—? Endra!" Upendi ran after her. "Come back!"

"Where's she going?!" Aqua asked. "And, uh, Villager guy, thanks for your help!"

"You are welcome." The Villager smiled. "I will see you soon."

"Yeah, that'll happen!"

* * *

"Have you seen Endra at all?" Gloria asked a villager.

"Did this 'Endra' have light purple hair and wings?" The villager asked.

"Yeah."

"She flew right by me. I think she was headed towards the swamp."

"Thank you." Gloria nodded, before turning to Aqua and Upendi. "Alright, let's check the swamp."

When they got there, Upendi learned one thing.

Trees are lifesavers, and water sucks. Well, not really. It's just that most of the land was water, and it was hard to walk. Upendi preferred trees.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Aqua complained. "Seriously, I'm cool with water and all, but my jeans are soaked."

"So are mine," Gloria said. "But once we find Endra, we'll leave this place."

"Thank Notch."

Upendi climbed up another tree, and looked around. She saw a wooden structure, and through a window she could see a table, something made of metal, some light purple—

Upendi gasped. "She's in the hut!"

The three ran (or at least tried to run) to the hut.

"You go in, Upendi," Aqua said. "It's best if you go alone."

Upendi nodded, and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Endra sat against a wall, head down, eyes closed. Upendi slowly walked over to her.

"E-Endra?"

Endra's looked up, and gasped. "Upendi! I, uh, was just…"

"Sitting against a wall? Yeah, that's easy to see."

Endra sighed. "S-sorry for running away, I was a little…"

"Well, first of all, you flew away," Upendi chuckled. "And second of all, apology accepted. I'm just wondering why you flew away."

"Well…I just…" Endra closed your eyes. "To be honest, I was scared you would hate me."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You…" Upendi whispered. "Thought I would hate you?"

"Think about it, Upendi!" Endra snapped. "I sent you away to another dimension and erased your memory! I could have done so many other things! I could have let Dad protect you! There! You're still here, you remember your life! But instead, I _literally _threw you away! And now, even when you know who you are, you don't remember anything except a couple of days ago! And it's my fault! I'm shocked you're not shouting at me for it!" She turned away from Upendi. "Just…why? Why do you still like me?"

She gasped as Upendi threw her arms around her. "Upendi, what are you…?!"

"You think I'd hate you for that?" Upendi asked. "You didn't have a choice. You had a whole group of players after you, there was no way you could have gotten me to Dad. And I may not remember my life now, but…" She paused. "Okay, I'd say I'll get my memories back, but in all honesty, I don't know. But, uh, maybe I will!"

"But maybe you won't," Endra said. "That's what scares me." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "What kind of a sister am I? I made this happen. I shouldn't have made that portal. I should have kept you here."

Upendi pulled out of the embrace, and grabbed Endra's shoulders. "Quit talking like that. Like I said, you didn't really have a choice."

"Considering you don't remember the event, you have no idea whether I didn't or not. You were saying?"

"Well…" Upendi couldn't find an excuse. "Okay, you win. But still, you aren't a horrible sister!" She smiled. "In fact…" She hugged Endra again. "Even though I found out we're related only minutes ago...I think you're a great sister."

Endra lightly gasped, before grinning. "I…" She wrapped her arms around Upendi. "Heh…you're a great sister too."

The two stayed in that embrace for a moment.

Upendi pulled away. "Well, we should head outside. Aqua and Gloria are waiting."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Finally!" Aqua smiled as Upendi and Endra left the hut. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Actually, just a few minutes," Gloria said.

"Shut it!"

"Aqua," Endra said with a warning tone. Aqua sighed.

"And here I was starting to miss you…"

"Come on, guys," Gloria sighed. "We shouldn't fight like this."

"Gloria's right." Upendi nodded. "We need to figure out what to do now."

"Isn't it obvious?" Endra asked. "We go to the End. You need to see Dad again!"

"Oh, yeah! I should!"

"I agree with you two for once," Aqua said. "And if we want to get to the End, we should go now."

"Yeah, we should." Gloria nodded.

As the group kept walking, Upendi swore she could see something watching them from the trees. And that something might have just been a human…

To Be Continued…

**A/N: And so begins the journey to the End!**

**Aqua: The journey will be long and full of dangers… *Sees End Portal* Oh wait, there it is. Nevermind.**

**Solar: (Sigh)**

**Winter: But yeah, the journey will be rather dramatic. And there might be a twist or two.**

**Solar: They'll probably **_**twist **_**your mind! x3**

**(Facepalm)**

**Aqua: Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* …Anybody got water?**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
